Timur
Known Information * Tribe: '''Formerly - Deep Roots * '''Religion: '''Old Ways - Patron: Ren * '''Skills ** Grandmaster Engineer ** Summoner Status Timur is Coatl, as a savage Nation, he hold no status and wears none. If he did. * 2 Pin of Status - Grand-Master Engineer * Member of the Guild of Academics Allies * Family ** Daxos - Half-Brother ** Uma - Half-Sister ** Sinua - Half Sister * Returned Coatl ** Khan Barkhan - Ally ** Rust - Ally ** Oktaiyul - Ally ** Ylfa - Ally ** Tsetseg - Ally ** Marro - Ally * Shadow Squad ** Dal-ar (was Nameless) * Old Ways ** Wayland - Ally ** Belladonna - Ally ** Chance - Returned Together, Ally ** Korrigan - Timur sees Korrigan is a mentor ** Corvis Uldraven - Ally ** Kaelan - Ally * Obelisk Crew ** Rayne ** Earth Aspect * Strange Company ** Coming * Others ** Neek - House Mates ** Gaius Atrais - Ally ** Doc Silver - Ally ** Cal Northwode - Ally ** Balbhoczna - Friend ** Camelia Luminita Vidraru - Friend ** Ollie - Friend ** Cresent - Ally ** Roland - Ally ** Stradha - Ally ** Enemies Timur doesn't have many personal enemies. But there are people he personally considers enemies * Nation: Amalgamation * God: Eden ** Lucraven (Multiple reasons) Obituaries * Nearly misted when the returned fixed the Veil between the realms, he sacrificed himself along with a number of returned to empower the ritual. Ren (Old Ways God) intervened on his behalf, preventing the body from Misting. Rumors * Rumor has it * Rumor has it, he has the largest family in Port Frey. * Rumor is he is trying to Unite the Coatl on Tyr ** The Coatl on Tyr have been eradicated by Lucraven * Rumor is he has build nearly 1/4 of the Town ** Timur is rumored to have built Shrines to *** Old Ways *** The 7 *** The Titans *** The 13 (Trahazi Faith) *** Moon Faith *** Haelo *** Dragons *** Demons *** Fae Quotes * "Would your Gods be upset at a Demon making their Shrine?" * Strength isn't just muscles and Magic, but Will, will to do the things that need to be done. Character Inspirations * Klingons, - I think this culture is a wonderful way to understand the Mindset for life among Coatl, Everything from the Klingons killing their gods, to Honor, to Strength in a society. I'm starting to take a lot of cultural clues from them. ** Warf - Star Trek, I think this is a wonderful example of a warrior culture coming into becoming civilized. * Beast - Beauty and the Beast * Orc's Warcraft Lore Soundtrack * Roots - In this Moment * Counting Bodies like Sheep to the rhythm of the War Drum - A Perfect Circle * Me and Mine - The Brothers Bright * The Hu - Yuve Yuve Yu Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.